Naruto: The Game - Highschool DxD Public Review
by dragonsong2795
Summary: I have an idea for a Video Game style story, but before I release it I want to see what my readers think of it and if there are any glaring problems with the Character Races/Stats. Also to see if any of my readers have ideas for this story that they want to see included.
1. Stats, Races and Skills: Part One

**Naruto: The Game – Highschool DxD Public Review**

**Premise**

_So, while I have been reading through Fanfiction dot net, I've come across several 'video game' style stories and they've always interested me. So a couple of days ago while reading some Highschool DxD/Naruto crossovers I got this idea for a story, but while the plot itself was good (At least in my opinion) I didn't know a good way of creating the story without seeming cliché, so I decided 'fuck it' I might as well embrace a cliché and do a Video Game story. But before I go to all the work of writing the story and publishing it, only to hear 'This isn't balanced' or 'That's not right, it should be this way' I wanted to put this up._

_What is this? It's a public review where I will display the Character Statistics, some of the Races and finally a selection of some of the skills and ask my readers if they thing something is wrong or there is a balancing problem._

_Cheers _

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S: Feel free to suggest skills, weapons, magics or races, from the canon and what you think their stats should be, Review or PM me with the race/skill/magic/weapon/etc in question with a small comment on why it should be in the story. Also if someone wants to see another canon added to the story, please PM me with the canon information and a short comment on why you think it would fit in with the story._

**Character Stats**

_Unless otherwise stated all stats have an infinite level cap, if something is stated to require a 'character level' then it requires the character's overall level to be whatever is stated before it is possible._

**Common to all Races/Classes**

**Strength:** _Strength is the representation of the Physical Power of a character, as such it partially determines the types of weapons a character can use and with how much force they can use said weapon. However not all weapons rely on strength. High strength characters can even use their physical strength to break enchantments, spells and curses. Certain skills rely heavily on strength, some of these skills are Blacksmithing, Mining and Brawling. Strength is increased by leveling-up or by working out and/or training._

**Intelligence:** _Intelligence is the representation of a character's ability to learn, their experiences and learned knowledge and their ability to utilize said knowledge. As such this is the only Stat that can actually be upgraded just by surviving each day, however you only get 0.1 percent, so it takes ten days of survival to gain a Intelligence point. High Intelligence characters are all but immune to magic and can even use an opponent's strength against them… provided that they know how to that is. Skills that rely heavily on Intelligence are: Magic, Chakra Control, Alchemy, Strategy, Encoding/Decoding and Poison-Making._

**Dexterity:** _Dexterity is the representation of the flexibility and agility of a character, as well as a character's hand-eye coordination and grip stability. As such Dexterity is required for the use of ranged weapons and certain high-level martial arts or Taijutsu moves. Stealth, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu rely heavily on Dexterity as it is required for certain motions. Characters with high Dexterity can dodge magic and attacks with ease. Skills that rely heavily on Dexterity are: Pick-pocketing, Poisoning, Arson, Acrobatics, Archery, Lock-picking and Climbing._

**Endurance:**_ Endurance is the representation of a character's health, stamina and magic. High levels of endurance means that a character can fight longer and last longer without needing to sleep or rest. However the higher a character's endurance the more they have to eat in order to regenerate or maintain their health, stamina and magic. Skills that rely heavily on Endurance are: Fitness, Climbing, Blacksmithing, Dual-Wielding, Two-Handed Weaponry, Archery, Hunting and Sailing._

**Spirit:** _Spirit is the representation of a character's willpower, determination and charisma. Spirit determines a character's ability to resist negative influences and spells, the amount and severity of their training and their ability to influence others. Characters with high spirit can resist magics easily and can influence enemies over to their side, however fanatics or opponent's with a higher Spirit are immune. Skills that rely heavily on Spirit are: Conversation, Bribery, Flattery, Spell-Resistance, Public Speaking, Persuasion, Training and Revelations._

**Races**

**Human**

_The most basic character, a human receive very little in the way of boosts and bonuses and must work for every Stat level they gain. However Humans also have the most potential and may be transformed into other races._

_Starting Stats: M/F_

_Strength: 20/15_

_Intelligence: 15/20_

_Dexterity: 15/20_

_Endurance: 20/15_

_Spirit: 20/20_

**Shinobi (Human Sub-type)**

_A unique sub-type of Humans, Shinobi are much more powerful than the average human and can utilize special abilities known as Jutsus. Shinobi may transformed into Devils or Fallen Angels, but their training and morality prevent them from becoming Angels._

_Starting Stats: M/F_

_Strength: 30/20_

_Intelligence: 20/25_

_Dexterity: 20/25_

_Endurance: 30/20_

_Spirit: 30/30_

_Shinobi Specific Stats._

_Chakra: 65/60_

_Chakra Control: 10%/30%_

_Taijutsu 10/10_

_Genjutsu 10/15_

_Ninjutsu 15/10_

_Fūinjutsu 0/0_

_Kenjutsu 5/5_

**Devil**

_One of the Three Factions, the Devils are the creations of the Fallen Angel turned Great King Lucifer. Devils possess bat like wings and utilize Unholy energy to fuel their Demonic Magics. Currently at least half of the Original Devil Houses (Called Pillars) have been destroyed or have introduced human blood into the mix._

_Starting Stats: M/F_

_Strength: 40/30_

_Intelligence: 15/20_

_Dexterity: 35/40_

_Endurance: 45/35_

_Spirit: 20/20_

_Devil Specific Stats_

_Demonic Magic: 20/20_

_Flight: 30/30_

**Fallen Angel**

_The Youngest of the Three Factions, Fallen Angels are the followers of Azazel when he lead the Second Fall. Their once white wings have turned black and their magic is an 80/20 mix of Holy and Unholy energy. Fallen Angels can have up to six sets of wings (Twelve wings) the number of wings indicate the strength of a Fallen Angel._

_Starting Stats: M/F_

_Strength: 40/30_

_Intelligence: 15/20_

_Dexterity: 35/40_

_Endurance: 45/35_

_Spirit: 20/20_

_Fallen Angel Specific Stats_

_Fallen Magic: 20/20_

_Flight: 30/30_

**Angel**

_The Oldest of the Three Factions, Angels are the Messengers and warriors of the 'God from the Bible'. Born with glorious white wings an Angel may have a maximum of twelve wings and like their Fallen brethren the number of wings an Angel has represents their power. All Angels have a golden halo over their heads indicating their use of pure Holy energies for their magics. Angel's no longer possess the ability to reproduce and their numbers are being depleted by skirmishes and some of their number Falling, Angels are the closest of the Three Factions to extinction._

_Starting Stats: M/F_

_Strength: 40/30_

_Intelligence: 15/20_

_Dexterity: 35/40_

_Endurance: 45/35_

_Spirit: 20/20_

_Angel Specific Stats_

_Angelic Magic: 20/20_

_Flight: 30/30_

**Race Specific Stats**

**Shinobi Only**

**Chakra:** _The Life-Blood of a Shinobi, Chakra is determined by adding up a character's Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Endurance and Spirit and dividing it by half. Chakra is vitally important for Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu without it these three schools cannot be used._

**Chakra Control:** _A percent from between -100% and 100% Chakra Control contributes by allowing the use of certain Jutsus and reducing the cost of others, it can also prevent certain jutsus being used and increase the cost. For example a character with 100% Chakra Control (I.E Tsunade Senju) uses HALF the chakra for a jutsu that a character with 0 percent uses and a quarter the chakra that a character with -100% uses. Chakra Control is the only skill that drops when you level-up and it must be re-trained after every level-up to keep it at maximum._

**Taijutsu:** _A Shinobi skill, Taijutsu relies on the Strength, Dexterity and Endurance of a character, the higher the character's Taijutsu level, the more complex and intricate Taijutsu moves and styles they can learn and utilize._

**Genjutsu: **_A Shinobi skill, Genjutsu relies on the Chakra Control, Intelligence, Endurance, and Spirit of a character, the higher the character's Genjutsu level, the more complex, intricate and terrifying an illusion they can craft._

**Ninjutsu: **_A Shinobi skill, Ninjutsu relies on the Chakra Control, Intelligence, Endurance and Spirit of a character. The higher the character's Ninjutsu level, the high level Ninjutsu they can use. At Level 1 they can use E-Rank, at Level 10, D-Rank, at Level 20 C-Rank, Level 50 B-Rank, Level 80 A-Rank, Level 100 S-Rank and up. Every level above one hundred lowers a jutsus Chakra cost. Note: A character's Endurance and Spirit scores can be combined and halved to allow them to use a higher rank jutsu then they should be able to, however it will cost more Chakra than usual._

**Fūinjutsu: **_A Shinobi skill, Fūinjutsu relies on the Intelligence and Spirit of a character, the higher a character's Fūinjutsu level, the more complex seals they can utilize and disable._

**Kenjutsu: **_A Shinobi skill, Although Kenjutsu refers to the Sword-wielding aspect of a Shinobi, this skill actually affects all weapons. Kenjutsu in this case more refers to the use of a weapon as a Shinobi rather then it would be normally used. As such the Kenjutsu level is added to the skill level of the weapon in question for the use. For example, a short sword relies on the One-Handed Weapons Skill, say a character only has ten skill points in One-Handed Weapons, but they have a Kenjutsu level of forty, their actual weapons skill for that short sword is fifty._

**Elemental Chakra:** _Like Chakra Control, Elemental Chakra is a percentage, but it is only from 0 to 100,it doesn't have to be retrained each level and it can reduce the cost of a jutsu by up to ninety percent, on the flip side it is nearly four times harder to train then Chakra Control and requires a character have that elemental affinity to go above fifty percent (Twenty Five percent if their primary element is the weaker element)._

**Fire:** _The burning element, Fire allows it's user to slowly burn through an opponent's defenses. Fire is strong against Wind, but weak against Water. As such a Fire Affinity means that a character can only reach Twenty-Five percent in controlling the Water Element._

**Wind: **_The cutting element, Wind allows it's user to slice through an opponent's defenses. Wind is strong against Lightning, but weak against Fire. As such a Wind Affinity means that a character can only reach Twenty-Five percent in controlling the Fire Element._

**Lightning: **_The piercing element, Lightning allows it's user to pierce an opponent's defenses. Lightning is strong against Earth, but weak against Wind. As such a Lightning Affinity means that a character can only reach Twenty-Five percent in controlling the Wind Element._

**Earth:**_ The sturdy element, Earth allows it's user to stand firm against an opponent's attacks. Earth is strong against Water, but weak against Lightning. As such a Earth Affinity means that a character can only reach Twenty-Five percent in controlling the Lightning Element._

**Water:**_ The flowing element, Water allows it's user to flow around an opponent's attacks and defenses. Water is strong against Fire, but weak against Earth. As such a Water Affinity means that a character can only reach Twenty-Five percent in controlling the Earth Element._

**Devil Only**

**Demonic Magic:**_ The Demonic Magic Stat, determines a character's ability to use Demon Magic, and Demonic Magical Circles as well as indicating a character's magic reserves. At level 5 a character can teleport using Demonic Magical Circles, at level 10 they can start learning their first element, at level 50 they can learn their second element, at level 80 they can learn their third element, at level 100 they can learn their fourth element and craft their personal family sigil and Magical Circles._

**Flight:**_ The Flight skill is universal to all three factions, it determines a character's ability to fly and the length they can stay airborne. A character has to be character level 5 before they can actually fly._

**Evil Piece Adaption:**_ These skills are percentages from 1 to 100%, they indicate a character's ability to utilize the unique blessings bestowed upon them by their Evil Pieces, a character may only have two Evil Pieces, a King Piece for their own Peerage and another piece for someone else Peerage, a character may not have two King Pieces._

**Pawn:**_ The Pawn skill of a character determines how much of another Evil Pieces blessing they receive when they use Promotion and how often they can promote. Until 50% a character must wait at least five seconds before they swap Promotions._

**Knight: **_The Knight skill of a character determines how much speed and agility they receive from their Knight Piece._

**Bishop:**_ The Bishop skill of a character determines how much magic they receive from their Bishop Piece._

**Rook: **_The Rook skill of a character determines how much strength and endurance they receive from their Rook Piece._

**Queen: **_The Queen skill of a character determines how much of the Knight, Bishop and Rook boosts they receive._

**King: **_The King Skill of a character determine both how much boost they get from the King Piece but also the maximum boost their Peerage gets from their Evil Pieces._

**Fallen Angel Only**

**Flight: **_The Flight skill is universal to all three factions, it determines a character's ability to fly and the length they can stay airborne. A character has to be character level 5 before they can actually fly._

**Fallen Magic: **_The Fallen Magic Stat, determines a character's ability to use Fallen Magic, and Fallen Magical Circles as well as indicating a character's magic reserves. At level 5 a character can teleport using Fallen Magical Circles, at level 10 they can start learning their first element, at level 50 they can learn their second element, at level 80 they can learn their third element, at level 100 they can learn their fourth element and craft their personal sigil and Magical Circles._

**Light Crafting (Fallen): **_The Light Crafting stat of a character determines the number and strength of their light weapons, the weapon created is determined by the highest weapon skill the character has. Fallen Angels include a small portion of Demonic energy in their light weapons and as such their light weapons can harm Angelic Beings._

**Angel Only**

**Flight: **_The Flight skill is universal to all three factions, it determines a character's ability to fly and the length they can stay airborne. A character has to be character level 5 before they can actually fly._

**Angelic Magic: **_The Angelic Magic Stat, determines a character's ability to use Angelic Magic, and Angelic Magical Circles as well as indicating a character's magic reserves. At level 5 a character can teleport using Angelic Magical Circles, at level 10 they can start learning their first element, at level 50 they can learn their second element, at level 80 they can learn their third element, at level 100 they can learn their fourth element and craft their own Magical Circles._

**Light Crafting (Angelic): **_The Light Crafting stat of a character determines the number and strength of their light weapons, the weapon created is determined by the highest weapon skill the character has. Angels receive a boost to the amount of Angelic energy contained in their light weapons, as such Angelic light weapons do double damage to Fallen Angels and triple damage to Devils_

**Skills**

_Through their lives a character may pick up a variety of skills, listed here are some of the most common skills, this is not a complete list of all skills. Each skill goes up to level 100 (Unless otherwise stated)._

_Basic Skills._

_Cooking: The Cooking skill indicates a character's ability to turn raw produce into cooked meals, it also has an effect on their ability to learn new recipes and even create their own. The Cooking skill also gives bonuses to a character's ability to learn Poison-Making, Poisoning and Alchemy. The Farming, Gardening and Hunting skills give bonuses to a character's ability to learn Cooking_

_Fitness: The Fitness skill indicates a character's ability to convert their stamina into actions such as running, walking and swimming. Each level of Fitness lowers the stamina requirements of those actions until they equal 0.1 points of stamina for every half kilometer travelled at level 100. The Endurance Stat gives a bonus to a character learning the Fitness skill. The Fitness skill gives a bonus to learning any weapon skill and gaining Dexterity and Strength Stat points._

_Training: The Training skill is fairly unique in that in order to improve it you must be training to improve another skill. As such it gets and gives learning bonuses to all skills and gets a learning bonus from the Spirit stat. At every tenth level the character gains a permanent 10% learning bonus to each skill, this means that at level 100 the character's training is worth double what it was at level 1. The best example of this is the 'horror twins' Might Guy and Rock Lee._

_Climbing: The Climbing skill determines a character's ability to scale up sheer walls, trees or cliffs without trouble or injury. The Endurance, Dexterity, Intelligence and Spirit stats grant a learning bonus to this ability. Climbing gives learning bonuses to a number of skills._

_Creation Skills._

_Blacksmithing: The Blacksmithing skill indicates a character's ability to create weapons out of refined materials like Bronze or Iron ingots. Blacksmithing grants a bonus to the learning of the Refining and Mining skills as well as all non-ranged weapon skills. Blacksmithing gets learning bonuses from all non-ranged weapon skills as well as the Refining and Mining Skills._

_Mining: The Mining skill indicates a character's ability to discover and extract resources from the world, while its name might suggest it focuses on resources like metals or gems, it also governs gathering wood and stone-based resources as well. The Mining skill gets a learning bonus from the Blacksmithing and Refining skills and gives them a learning bonus as well._

_Refining: The Refining skill indicates a character's ability to turn raw minerals like copper and tin ore into refined minerals like Bronze or Iron Ingots. The Refining skill gives a learning bonus to the Mining and Blacksmithing Skill, but gets a learning bonus from them as well._

_Construction: The Construction skill determines a character's ability to create free-standing structures such as houses, walls and even pit-traps. The Construction skill gets a learning bonus from a character's Intelligence Stat, Hunting and Climbing Skills, it also gives a learning bonus to a character's Hunting and Climbing skills. As well as a character's Refining and Mining skills._

_Intellectual Skills._

_Strategy: The Strategy skill indicates a character's ability to utilize and recognize tactics and strategies. A character with a high strategy skill has an easier time winning battles and wars, as well as playing strategy games like chess or Shogi. The Intelligence Stat grants a bonus to learning Strategy, for Devils the Strategy skill grants a bonus to their Evil Piece Adjustment – King Stat._

_Encoding/Decoding: The Encoding/Decoding skill allows a character to use and break codes, the higher the skill the more advanced the code. This skill grants a learning bonus to the Archeology skill. This skill only gets a learning bonus from the Intelligence Stat._

_Alchemy: The Alchemy skill indicates a character's ability to utilize the sub-skills of Transmutation, Essence Gathering, Imbuing, Potion-Making and Inscribing. It also grants a learning bonus to Refining, Mining and Blacksmithing. The Alchemy skill does not receive any learning bonuses._

_Poison-Making: The Poison-Making skill determines a character's ability to create poison from plants and animal venoms, the Cooking skill both gives and receives a learning bonus from this skill. A Cooking skill level of ten is required to start learning this skill without a trainer._

_Thief/Assassin Skills._

_Pick-pocketing: The Pick-pocketing skill determines a character's ability to steal from other character's pockets without being discovered. Learning and training this skill can be dangerous (Unless you are a Shinobi in which case you can simply ask for training) as other characters often take offense at being the target of theft. The Dexterity, Intelligence and Spirit stats each give a learning bonus to this skill, Pick-pocketing gives a learning bonus to any Thief/Assassin type skills._

_Poisoning: The Poisoning skill determines a character's ability to lace food, drinks, weapons and/ or objects with poison and not get detected, nor leave any evidence. Learning and training this skill can be dangerous (Unless you are a Shinobi in which case you can simply ask for training) as other characters will imprison, maim or kill a Poisoner. The Dexterity, Intelligence and Spirit stats each give a learning bonus to this skill, Poisoning gives a learning bonus to any Thief/Assassin type skills._

_Arson: The Arson skill determines a character's ability to destroy buildings with fire and not get caught. Learning and training this skill can be dangerous (Unless you are a Shinobi in which case you can simply ask for training) as other characters will kill or imprison an Arsonist. The Dexterity, Intelligence and Spirit stats each give a learning bonus to this skill, Arson gives a learning bonus to any Thief/Assassin type skills._

_Acrobatics: The Acrobatics skill determines a character's ability to fall and jump without causing injury to themselves, it also helps a character learn certain weapon skills and to dodge blows. The Dexterity stat gives a learning bonus to Acrobatics and it gets a bonus from Acrobatics._

_Lock-picking: The Lock-picking skill determines a character's ability to open closed doors and containers like chests, drawers or cupboards. The Lock-picking skill gets a learning bonus from the Intelligence and Dexterity stats and gives a learning bonus to all Thief/Assassin type skills._

_Weapon skills_

_Archery: The Archery skill determines a character's ability to utilize and aim a bow or bow type weapon. The Archery skill gets and gives a learning bonus to the Hunting skill and gets a learning bonus from the Dexterity stat._

_Dual-Wielding: The Dual-Wielding skill determines a character's ability to utilize two weapons and/or magics at once. This skill gets a large learning bonus from the Dexterity stat and gives a learning bonus to the skill of whatever is being wielded by the character at the time. A character with an extremely high Strength Stat can dual wield two Two-Handed Weapons with a moderate damage penalty and the risk of the two weapons colliding._

_Concealable Weaponry: The Concealable Weaponry skill indicates a character's ability to use small weapons like Kunai, Daggers, Shuriken and pocket knives. This skill gets a learning bonus from the Dexterity and Intelligence stats and gives a learning bonus to the Poisoning skill._

_One-Handed Weaponry: The One-Handed Weaponry skill determines a character's ability to use medium sized weapons, such as maces, clubs rapiers, sabers and short/long swords, as long as they can be used with one hand. Character's with high strength can use a Two-Handed weapon such as a Claymore or Great-Axe with one hand, but with reduced damage. The Strength and Endurance stats grant a learning bonus to this skill, those two stats also get a training bonus from this skill._

_Two-Handed Weaponry: The Two-Handed Weaponry skill determines a character's ability to use large and massive weapons, such as battle-maces, trunk-clubs, broadswords, claymores, Naginatas and battleaxes. This skill gets learning bonus from the Strength and Endurance stats and grants a training bonus to those two stats as well._

_Survival Skills_

_Hunting: The Hunting skill indicates a character's ability to utilize the sub-skills of Tracking, Trapping and Shadowing. The Hunting skills gets a learning bonus from Archery and the Intelligence, Endurance and Dexterity stats and gives a learning bonus to Archery, as well as a Training Bonus to the Intelligence, Endurance and Dexterity stats._

_Sailing: The Sailing skill indicates a character ability to use watercraft and to utilize the sub-skills of Navigation, Charting, Mapping, Fishing and (waterborne) Ship-Crafting and Designing. It gets learning bonuses from all of the base stats and gives a training bonus to all the stats as well. It also gets and gives learning bonuses from/to the Construction, Cooking, Strategy, Refining and Acrobatics skills. _

_Spell-Resistance: The Spell-Resistance skill is not a true skill per say as it cannot be trained in any way but receiving hostile magic attacks. But it does receive half of the Spirit stats value at each character level up, it is also the only skill that can go above level 100._

_Communication Skills. All communication skills receive a learning bonus from the Spirit stat and give a training bonus back to it._

_Conversation: The Conversation skill indicates a character's ability to converse with other characters, the higher this skill the less likely a character is to say something stupid and/or insulting. (However some things like the infamous Uzumaki denseness can negate this effect)_

_Bribery: The Bribery skill indicates a character's ability to bribe another without insulting the other character or making it obvious._

_Flattery: The Flattery skill determines a character's ability to flatter another without appearing to be a sycophant or ass-kisser, however there are some character's who'll always see it as such and are therefore impossible to flatter, this skill also helps to create a romantic bond between characters. (Sometimes however a character cough..Naruto…cough will say something that seems like flattery without having any skill in it at all)_

_Public Speaking: The Public Speaking skill determines a character's ability to speaking confidently in public without being nervous or making mistakes, some character's and/or personalities have this skill maxed out to start with. (Or they are just too dense to feel nervous from speaking in public)_

_Persuasion: The Persuasion skill determines a character's ability to woo another character over to their way of thinking or their lifestyle. Certain characters are immune to this while others natural have this skill maxed out._

_Revelations: The Revelations skill determines a character's ability to state knowledge to another about someone they care about that might be horrific and be believed. Some characters are naturally able to do this, while others are immune to this and cannot believe anything wrong about their lover/leader/deity/etc._

_That's it._

_Lastly if anyone has any 'Achievements' and/or 'Quests' they think should be in a video game for either canon, please feel free to send in your ideas._

_(Anything on Harems/Sex etc. have already been planned, just so I don't waste your time with you coming up with a achievement based around those just for me to say sorry already have that)_

_dragonsong2795 out!_


	2. Achievements - Naruto

**Naruto the Game – Highschool DxD Public Review – Achievements**

_Right, so after finishing the first part of this review I got bored and decided to write up all the achievements for the 'Naruto' portion of the story. Just beware, I got really silly with some of them near the end._

_If you think some of the names could be fixed or some of the descriptions are off. Review or PM me._

_Please note that the Preliminary and Finals achievements (You'll know them when you see them) are linked, so if you get one... you get them all as they are partially random chance based._

_Some of the Achievements are also counter to each other, this is due to the fact that there are two possible storylines. _

_Finally there is nothing about the Fourth Shinobi War after the resurrection of Madara as it just became too much Bullshit for me._

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S: If you have a laugh with any of the achievements tell me, I was going for humor in some_

**Achievements**

**Naruto Achievements**

_**Prankster of Konoha:**__ Prank Konoha by painting the Hokage Monument_

_**Best in Show: **__Get Rookie of the Year in the Shinobi Academy_

_**Genin?:**__ Pass the First Genin Test._

_**The Secret!: **__Find out the Truth of your Life._

_**Genin!: **__Pass the Second Genin Test_

_**Tora, Tora, Tora!: **__Urge to kill Tora, Rising!_

_**Ambushed!: **__Defeat the Demon Brother's Ambush._

_**Demon in the Mists!: **__Encounter Zabuza!_

_**A Chance Meeting:**__ Encounter Haku_

_**Hero's Always Arrive at the Last Second: **__Complete the 'Hero of Wave' Quest line._

_**Mirror, Mirror: **__Defeat Haku_

_**A Will of Ice: **__Convince Haku to Surrender_

_**Unbreakable Spirit: **__Pass the Chunin Exam's First Stage._

_**A Snake in the Leaf: **__Encounter Orochimaru._

_**Sannin**__** no More: **__Defeat Orochimaru in the Forest of Death._

_**Survival: **__Pass the Chunin Exam's Second Stage_

_**Preliminary! –**_

_**This is Fate!: **__Defeat Neji in the Preliminaries_

_**Dog Breath!: **__Defeat Kiba in the Preliminaries_

_**Lavender Heiress: **__Defeat or convince Hinata to surrender in the Preliminaries_

_**Puppeteer: **__Defeat Kankurō in the Preliminaries_

_**Wind Mistress: **__Defeat Temari in the Preliminaries_

_**Twin Dragon's Fall: **__Defeat Tenten in the Preliminaries_

_**Untouchable!: **__Defeat Gaara in the Preliminaries_

_**This is my Hard Work!: **__Defeat Lee in the Preliminaries_

_**I, stand Unseen: **__Defeat or convince Shino to surrender in the Preliminaries_

_**Believe in Myself: **__Defeat or convince Sakura to surrender in the Preliminaries_

_**Mind over Matter: **__Defeat or convince Ino to surrender in the Preliminaries_

_**Flunky Fail: **__Defeat one of Kabuto's Teammates in the Preliminaries_

_**Stumped Sound: **__Defeat one of the Sound Trio in the Preliminaries_

_**Troublesome, or not!: **__Defeat or convince Shikamaru to surrender in the Preliminaries_

_**I am not F**: **__Defeat or convince Chōji to surrender in the Preliminaries_

_**Battle Brothers: **__Defeat Sasuke in the Preliminaries_

_**Traitor: **__Defeat Kabuto in the Preliminaries_

_**Gama-Sennin!:**__ Encounter Jiraiya_

_**Malicious Power: **__Use the Kyūbi's power for the First time._

_**That's BIG!: **__Summon Gamabunta_

_**I'm here!:**__ Make it to the Chunin Exam Final's Stadium_

_**Finals – **_

_**Shattered Destiny: **__Defeat Neji in the Finals_

_**Wolf Warrior!: **__Defeat Kiba in the Finals_

_**I won't Fall: **__Defeat Hinata in the Finals_

_**This is Karasu: **__Defeat Kankurō in the Finals_

_**Fan Girl!: **__Defeat Temari in the Finals_

_**Hammer Time!: **__Defeat Tenten in the Finals_

_**Ultimate Defense my Ass!: **__Defeat Gaara in the Finals_

_**Eight Gates of Youth!: **__Defeat Lee in the Finals_

_**Logically, one must Lose: **__Defeat or convince Shino to surrender in the Finals_

_**I Made It!: **__Defeat Sakura in the Finals_

_**Girl Power: **__Defeat or convince Ino to surrender in the Finals_

_**Who are You?: **__Defeat one of Kabuto's Teammates in the Finals_

_**Wait! You made it to the Finals?: **__Defeat one of the Sound Trio in the Finals_

_**Have You ever Wondered?: **__Defeat or convince Shikamaru to surrender in the Finals_

_**Meat Tank Mayhem: **__Defeat Chōji in the Finals_

_**Looks like You've Won, But I Will Surpass You: **__Defeat Sasuke in the Finals_

_**Failed ROOT: **__Defeat Kabuto in the Finals_

_**Betrayal: **__Defeat the Oto/Suna Invasion._

_**A Will of Fire:**__ Defeat Gaara (Shukaku Controlled Version)_

_**The Leaf stands Strong:**__ Ensure Hiruzen survives the Invasion._

_**The Red Dawn:**__ Encounter the Akatsuki_

_**The Legendary Sucker:**__ Encounter Tsunade_

_**A Broken Curse: **__Win the Shodaime's Necklace from Tsunade._

_**This is my Choice:**__ Complete the 'Orochimaru's Return' Quest_

_**The Return:**__ Return Tsunade to Konoha._

_**Godaime: **__Have Tsunade or Jiraiya become Godaime Hokage._

_**Broken Dream: **__Start the 'Sasuke Retrieval' Quest_

_**I Refuse: **__Start the 'Sasuke Rescue' Quest._

_**Valley of the End: **__Complete the 'Sasuke Retrieval' or 'Sasuke Rescue' Quest_

_**One must Fall:**__ Repeat History, in the Valley of the End._

_**United we Stand:**__ Cast off History and____Stand united as brothers born in battle._

_**Awakening: **__Show Sakura and/or Ino the Grim Truth._

_**New Beginning: **__Start the Training Trip_

_**Returning Home:**__ Return to Konoha after the Training Trip_

_**This is the Results of my Training: **__Defeat Kakashi with the Help of Sakura_

_**Well met, Brother:**__ Defeat Kakashi with the Help of Sasuke_

_**Team Seven Reunited:**__ Defeat Kakashi with the Help of Sasuke and Sakura_

_**You've Grown, Naruto: **__Complete the 'Reunion with Kakashi-sensei' Quest._

_**No, I will not let him Die:**__ Begin the 'Kazekage Rescue' Quest_

_**You're not Alone anymore:**__ Reach Suna in Time._

_**I've Lived too Long, It's Time for the Younger Generation: **__Witness the Sacrifice of an Elder for a Fallen Jinchūriki._

_**Brothers of Windswept Sand and Burning Leaf: **__Stand at Suna's gates with the 'Kazekage'_

_**Hey Dickless: **__Encounter Sai, the man with no Mental filter._

_**Yamato is Scary:**__ Discover the Wooden Man, and gain him as your Captain._

_**Bridging Heaven and Earth:**__ Start the 'Tenchi Bridge' or 'Finding Sasuke' Quest-line_

_**Double Betrayal?: **__Find the Spy's true identity._

_**Shattered Kusanagi:**__ Defeat Orochimaru at the Tenchi Bridge._

_**Stand Firm:**__ Complete the 'Tenchi Bridge' quest-line._

_**He's Lost Control!: **__Complete the 'Traitor Spy' Quest and unleash Four Tails._

_**The Artist's Secrets: **__Learn more about the Enigmatic Sai._

_**The True Traitor?:**__ Discover Sai's True mission._

_**Hey Snake-Face, Fuck You!:**__ Watch Sasuke Flip off Orochimaru._

_**Kirin!:**__ Witness the might of the __**Raiton: Kirin**__ Jutsu._

_**Memories:**__ Remember the Bell Test, with or without your original team-mates._

_**Elemental, my Dear Watson:**__ Start Elemental Chakra Training_

_**Second Stage BOOST!: **__Complete the second stage of Elemental Chakra Training._

_**This is my Nindo:**__ Complete the Rasen(Insert Name Here)_

_**Fallen Hero!:**__ Receive word of Asuma's Death_

_**Vengeance:**__ Vengeance_

_**Godfather?:**__ Prevent Asuma's Death… and be named a Godfather?_

_**Unstoppable:**__ Utilize the Completed Rasen(Insert Name Here)_

_**Drawbacks:**__ Discover the Drawbacks of the (In)Completed Rasen(Insert Name Here)_

_**The King is…:**__ Speak with Shikamaru and find out his Nindo._

_**Hebi: **__The second Snake appears_

_**Denied Hebi:**__ Prevent the 'Sasuke Retrieval' Quest-line_

_**The Chase:**__ Follow the Brother's Sharingan._

_**A Man and a Boy Enter, Another Man Leaves:**__ Learn of Itachi's Defeat._

_**The Truth, Ain't it Horrible: **__Have Sasuke learn the Truth… one way or another._

_**Kyoufu: **__Fail to Save Him._

_**Ero-Sennin:**__ Prevent the Death of Jiraiya_

_**The Truth:**__ Discover the Hidden Message_

_**The Forgotten Trio:**__ Find out from Jiraiya about the Forgotten Trio._

_**Wisdom of the Ages: **__Master Senjutsu_

_**Feel Pein:**__ Experience the 'Invasion of Pein' Storyline_

_**New Path:**__ Experience the 'Rise of Ame' Storyline_

_**I… Love You:**__ Gain a confession from an unexpected Person_

_**Mindless Rage:**__ Eight Tails of Rage_

_**Reunion:**__ Meet with the Spirit of your Father_

_**Hero of Konoha:**__ Convince Nagato in the 'Invasion of Pein' Storyline_

_**A Grave of Thousands: **__Fail to Convince Nagato in the 'Invasion of Pein' Storyline_

_**Hero of Ame:**__ Experience the Okay Ending for the 'Rise of Ame' Storyline_

_**Hero of Ame and Konoha:**__ Become the Hero you were destined to be in the 'Rise of Ame' Storyline_

_**Rokudaime:**__ Become the Rokudaime or witness the swearing in of the Rokudaime_

_**He's Actually a Nice Guy:**__ Discover the truth about 'Secret'_

_**Punishment:**__ Accept the Punishment from the Kumo Trio._

_**Seduction… is a valid strategy:**__ Become 'friends' with two of the Kumo Trio._

_**The Meeting:**__ Begin the 'Road to Peace' Storyline_

_**Darkness Rises:**__ Begin the 'Road to War' Storyline_

_**Mastered my Darkness:**__ Master your Heart and Embrace the Truth._

_**Red Death:**__ Meet the Nidaime Kyūbi Jinchūriki and find the Truth behind the Kyūbi's Attack_

_**I Won?:**__ 'Master' the power of the Kyūbi_

_**Together, we stand:**__ Befriend the Kyūbi and Embrace it as an Equal._

**Road to Peace Achievements**

_**Defeat the Red Dawn:**__ Defeat the Akatsuki with the help of your Friends_

_**Leave for your Queen:**__ Leave the Elemental Nations for your Final Ally._

_**A New Peace:**__ Ensure Peace in the Elemental Nations, Complete the 'Road to Peace' Storyline._

_**Kuoh Academy?:**__ Begin the Expansion._

**Road to War Achievements**

_**Alliance:**__ Found the 'Shinobi alliance' or witness its founding._

_**The Grand Battle:**__ Start the Final Battle._

_**A Deal with a Snake:**__ Make a deal with Kabuto-maru or Orochimaru._

_**Juubi:**__ Witness an Ancient Demon's return._

_**Madara:**__ Repeat History once more._

_**Render All things in the Universe to Ash:**__ Complete the 'Road to War' Storyline._

**Bijuu Savior Achievements**

_**Ichibi:**__ Rescue the Ichibi from the Artist Duo._

_**Nibi:**__ Stop the Abduction of the Nibi… Seduction of Jinchūriki optional._

_**Sanbi:**__ Kyūbi got his turtle back… aren't you nice._

_**Yonbi:**__ Donkey Kong's back… wait, that's not Donkey Kong._

_**Gobi:**__ Steam POOOWER!_

_**Rokubi:**__ His Bubbles are Deadly, especially the Brown Ones._

_**Nanabi:**__ Hyperactive and fun… can we keep her?_

_**Hachibi:**__ You may want to wear Earplugs, the Rapping gets annoying._

_**Kyūbi:**__ If you don't get this achievement, you're a complete moron._

**Akatsuki Slain Achievements**

_**Lord of Puppets:**__ Defeat Sasori of the Red Sands_

_**Art… is a Blast!: **__Defeat? Deidara of the Blast Release._

_**Such an Artist Dies with Me: **__Defeat Deidara of the Blast Release._

_**Immortal Priest:**__ Fucking Fucker, fucking killed Me… What the Fuck do you Want?_

_**Five Hearts, no Brain!:**__ Defeat Kakuzu… five times over. _

_**Brother, Why?: **__Defeat Itachi Uchiha OR Discover the Conspiracy._

_**Sushi!:**__ Defeat Kisame… Soy Sauce is Optional._

_**Gardening is FUN!: **__End Zetsu, however many times it takes._

_**Paper Angel: **__Defeat, Convince to Surrender… or Seduce the Angel of Ame._

_**True Pein:**__ Defeat or Convince to Surrender the God of Ame._

_**Behind the Curtain:**__ Defeat the Masked Man!_

_**Romance Achievements**_

_**Confession:**__ Find out a Girl likes you._

_**A Kiss:**__ Kiss the girl_

_**A Proposal:**__ Propose to your love._

_**True Love:**__ Marry the girl._

_**Harem King!:**__ Have a harem, love optional._

_**True Loves?:**__ Have a harem of girls you love._

_**Miscellaneous Achievements**_

_**Embrace the Ero!:**__ Become a Pervert… just remember Baa-chan and Kaa-san will kill you. However your Senseis will embrace you… in a non-gay fashion._

_**I'm a Writer not a (Insert Profession Here):**__ Write a book, Smut optional._

_**Master of the Elements:**__ Master all Five Primary Chakra Elements._

_**Ain't no Time for This:**__ Use a time-keeping device (Clock, Sundial, Etc.) to kill someone._

_**Nice Snake-Lady:**__ Meet the Snake-Lady of Konoha, beware your Chastity might not survive the encounter._

_**Virginity… Optional:**__ Lose your virginity… to whoever wants it._

_**The Nee-chans are nice!:**__ Spend the night in a Bordello (Whorehouse) Sex Optional!_

_**Here Kitty-Kitty, I have a Mallet for You:**__ Live the Dream! Kill Tora!_

_**Streaker:**__ Streak through Konoha._

_**H-hey:**__ Have a woman come onto you while streaking (Anko not included)_

_**Never Again:**__ Get Drunk off your ass… friends optional._

_**No sir I don't know why that Child looks like me:**__ Get smashed with one of the Female members of the Konoha Twelve/Eleven… then explain to her father why she's pregnant._

_**I know your Pain!:**__ End up with a gathering of Fangirls, then talk with Sasuke and/or Neji about it._

_**Broken Cage:**__ Complete the 'Derailing Fate' Quest-line_

_**Mistress of Illusions:**__ Complete the 'Kurama' Story-line_

_**Actress/Princess/Daimyo:**__ Have fun in the Land of Snow._

_**Ghost of Birds:**__ Find out the Truth of the Ghost_

_**Vegetable Brigands:**__ Save a country._

_**The Power of Laughter:**__ Witness the most unique event you'll ever see… Shino breaking down in laughter._

_**Diet, Diet, Diet:**__ Meet the strangest couple… and enjoy Ino's Mental Breakdown._

_**What a Glorious Dance:**__ Witness the Water Dancer._

_**H-hey, how are you?:**__ Discover the Water Dancer's Identity._

_**If you were any more red, you'd be a Tomato:**__ Witness the Water Dancer's reaction to her nudity._

_**The Village of Artisans:**__ Complete the 'Ultimate Weapon' Story-line._

_**Tsunade used Pervert Smash… It's super effective:**__ Watch Tsunade beat the crap out of Jiraiya… for bonus points help set him up for the beat-down._

_The End. There are a number of references to other Anime and even another Fanfiction in this list. Kudos to whoever can name them._

_dragonsong2795 out_


	3. Final Review

**Final Public Review for Naruto: The Game – Highschool DxD Expansion**

_As the title says this is the last public review for 'Naruto: The Game – Highschool DxD Expansion. I'll answer some reviews first and then you can get straight into the data, the story itself should be out within a fortnight, but no promises._

_To all those who told me to read 'The Gamer' I have and it's pretty awesome, thanks for the comments. Also the Stamina and Mana points have been assigned to the Endurance and Intelligence stats respectively, to all of those who wondered about them._

_**Z3non**__: While your suggestions are interesting, they are more like achievements then quests, some of them are impossible and others may appear in the story._

_**XxprojectfoxX**__: The 'Ghost of Birds' achievement is a reference to one of the Anime Filler arcs._

_**Ano**__: While not yet complete the Youkai skill tree will appear in the final game._

_**l3loodKnight**__: This story will have some inspiration from the Gamer, but it will have differences. Shinobi have more time to train and can gain skills faster than an average human after all._

_That's the end of the Review responses, I have PM'd some of the reviewers. At the end of this is a poll for the story, it will go for one week, the story cannot be written until it is complete (well it can but it'll require a lot of rewriting if I go too far down one path)_

_-PR-_

**Human**

_The most basic character, a human receive very little in the way of boosts and bonuses and must work for every Stat level they gain. However Humans also have the most potential and may be transformed into other races._

_Starting Stats – Level Up Effects_

_Strength: 20 - +10_

_Intelligence: 20 - +10_

_Dexterity: 20 - +10_

_Endurance: 20 - +10_

_Spirit: 20 - +15_

_-PR-_

**Shinobi (Human Sub-type)**

_A unique sub-type of Humans, Shinobi are much more powerful than the average human and can utilize special abilities known as Jutsus. Shinobi may transformed into Devils or Fallen Angels, but their training and morality prevent them from becoming Angels._

_Starting Stats– Level Up Effects_

_Strength: 40 - +20_

_Intelligence: 40 - +20_

_Dexterity: 40 - +20_

_Endurance: 40 - +20_

_Spirit: 40 - +20_

_-S-_

_Shinobi Specific Stats: M/F – Level Up Effects_

_Chakra: 100 - +50_

_Chakra Control: 10%/30% - -5%_

_-S-_

_Shinobi Specific Starting Skill Levels_

_Taijutsu 10_

_Genjutsu 15_

_Ninjutsu 15_

_Kenjutsu 5 _

_-PR-_

**Devil**

_One of the Three Factions, the Devils are the creations of the Fallen Angel turned Great King Lucifer. Devils possess bat like wings and utilize Unholy energy to fuel their Demonic Magics. Currently at least half of the Original Devil Houses (Called Pillars) have been destroyed or have introduced human blood into the mix._

_Starting Stats – Level Up Effects_

_Strength: 80 - +20_

_Intelligence: 40 - +20_

_Dexterity: 80 - +20_

_Endurance: 90 - +20_

_Spirit: 80 - +30_

_-D-_

_Devil Specific Starting Skill Levels_

_Demonic Magic: 20_

_Flight: 30_

_-PR-_

**Fallen Angel**

_The Youngest of the Three Factions, Fallen Angels are the followers of Azazel when he lead the Second Fall. Their once white wings have turned black and their magic is an 80/20 mix of Holy and Unholy energy. Fallen Angels can have up to six sets of wings (Twelve wings) the number of wings indicate the strength of a Fallen Angel._

_Starting Stats:_

_Strength: 80 - +20_

_Intelligence: 40 - +20_

_Dexterity: 80 - +20_

_Endurance: 90 - +20_

_Spirit: 80 - +30_

_-FA-_

_Fallen Angel Specific Starting Skill Levels_

_Fallen Magic: 20_

_Flight: 30_

_-PR-_

**Angel**

_The Oldest of the Three Factions, Angels are the Messengers and warriors of the 'God from the Bible'. Born with glorious white wings an Angel may have a maximum of twelve wings and like their Fallen brethren the number of wings an Angel has represents their power. All Angels have a golden halo over their heads indicating their use of pure Holy energies for their magics. Angel's no longer possess the ability to reproduce and their numbers are being depleted by skirmishes and some of their number Falling, Angels are the closest of the Three Factions to extinction._

_Starting Stats:_

_Strength: 80 - +20_

_Intelligence: 40 - +20_

_Dexterity: 80 - +20_

_Endurance: 90 - +20_

_Spirit: 80 - +30_

_-A-_

_Angel Specific Starting Skill Levels_

_Angelic Magic: 20_

_Flight: 30_

_-PR-_

**Fae**

_Also known as Faeries, the Fae are a unique species that are divided into two castes, the Seelie and the Unseelie. The Seelie are slightly (microscopically) more friendly to humans, while the Unseelie aren't inimical, they are not friendly either. The Fae are bound by several weaknesses and Geas. The Fae cannot cross running water, for it dispels the magic that keeps them corporeal, the Fae cannot touch Iron or anything made of iron, especially Cold Iron. The Fae cannot speak an Untruth, instead they dance around the truth like master gymnasts. If a Fae repeats an Oath three times they are bound to it till the end of time, even death cannot help them escape._

_Starting Stats:_

_Strength: 30 - +20_

_Intelligence: 40 - +40_

_Dexterity: 40 - +40_

_Endurance: 15 - +20_

_Spirit: 20 - +40_

_-PR-_

**Wizard**

_Wizards or Witches are a sub-set of humanity that possesses the ability to utilize magic via foci like wands or potions. They are highly secretive and will not hesitate to use their magic to erase knowledge of their existence if they believe they are being threatened. They suffered much during the Witch Hunts and they have long memories. A Wizard of average power will live long into their second century whereas a powerful wizard can live up to half a millennia._

_Starting Stats:_

_Strength: 10 - +10_

_Intelligence: 60 - +30_

_Dexterity: 10 - +10_

_Endurance: 20 - +20_

_Spirit: 60 - +40_

_-PR-_

**Youkai – Various**

_Youkai is the Japanese term for monster or monstrous creature, as such Youkai are massively varied with everything from Kitsunes to Tengu and Kappa falling under the aegis of the catch-all phrase 'Youkai'. Youkai are on average twice as powerful as the average human, but some rare ones can go as high as five times the strength of the average Shinobi._

_Starting Stats:_

_Strength: 40 - +40_

_Intelligence: 40 - +40_

_Dexterity: 40 - +40_

_Endurance: 40 - +40_

_Spirit: 40 - +40_

_-PR-_

**Vampire**

_Known from ancient legend, Vampires have been around for many years, born from the cursed blood of Cain, Vampires are (mostly) unable to walk in daylight as 'The God from the Bible' commanded that the sun no longer tolerate their presence. Vampires born from the first murderer and kinslayer are forced to feed on the blood of others for sustenance. They are weak to several things including the Faith of Christians, Garlic, holy water, running water and sanctified ground._

_Starting Stats:_

_Strength: 60 - +40_

_Intelligence: 60 - +40_

_Dexterity: 60 - +40_

_Endurance: 60 - +40_

_Spirit: 60 - +40_

_-PR-_

**Werewolf**

_Born from the cursed Greek King Lycaon, Werewolves are a unholy melding of wolf and human. Due to Lycaon's attacks on the Chaste Hunters of Artemis, Werewolves are cursed to lose all reason and become beasts during a full moon. It is impossible for Werewolves to resist the madness of the full moon, due to being cursed by Artemis Werewolves have a natural weakness to Silver._

_Starting Stats:_

_Strength: 60 - +40_

_Intelligence: 60 - +40_

_Dexterity: 60 - +40_

_Endurance: 60 - +40_

_Spirit: 60 - +40_

_-PR-_

**Nekoshou/Nekomata**

_Cat Youkai of incredible power, Nekomata and their rarer Nekoshou variant have a natural connection to nature and the inherent ability to utilize Youjutsu. Nekoshou are unique in that when they mature they gain a second tail and have the natural ability to use Senjutsu, at the cost of their sanity due to the wounded madness of nature._

_Starting Stats:_

_Strength: 60 - +40_

_Intelligence: 60 - +40_

_Dexterity: 60 - +40_

_Endurance: 60 - +40_

_Spirit: 60 - +40_

_-PR-_

**Kitsune – Kyūbi**

_Another form of Youkai, Kitsune are known as tricksters in Japanese folklore. Depicted as beautiful women, Kitsune are said to take great pleasure in tricking human males into falling for their feminine wiles. A nine tailed Kitsune or Kyūbi is an incredibly dangerous foe, they have usually several decades of experience and have enough power to shake the Earth and cause Tsunamis. The only known Kyūbis in current existence are Yasaka of Kyoto and Kurama of the Elemental Nations (however Kurama is technically a Bijuu and therefore a different being entirely) _

_Starting Stats:_

_Strength: 100 - +50_

_Intelligence: 100 - +50_

_Dexterity: 100 - +50_

_Endurance: 100 - +50_

_Spirit: 100 - +50_

_-PR-_

**Bijuu**

_The living embodiment of the great power of the Juubi, Bijuu are natural disasters given form. They are capable of immense levels of destructions that are unmatched by any but Ophis and Great Red. Bijuu can be defeated by specialized Fūinjutsu, but the level of Fūinjutsu required to affect a Bijuu is beyond anything a average Sealer or Shinobi could utilize._

_Starting Stats: (Replace the one with the number of tails, so Kyūbi has a base endurance of 9000000)_

_Strength: 10000 - +10000_

_Intelligence: 10000 - +10000_

_Dexterity: 10000 - +10000_

_Endurance: 1000000 - +1000000_

_Spirit: 100000 - +100000_

_-PR-_

**Character Stats**

_Unless otherwise stated all stats have an infinite level cap, if something is stated to require a 'character level' then it requires the character's overall level to be whatever is stated before it is possible._

**Common to all Races/Classes**

**Strength (STR):** _Strength is the representation of the Physical Power of a character, as such it partially determines the types of weapons a character can use and with how much force they can use said weapon. However not all weapons rely on strength. High strength characters can even use their physical strength to break enchantments, spells and curses. Certain skills rely heavily on strength, some of these skills are Blacksmithing, Mining and Brawling. Strength is increased by leveling-up or by working out and/or training. Each Point of Strength adds Five kilograms to the character's weight bearing capacity and +5 Damage to all hand-to-hand or melee attacks._

**Intelligence (INT):** _Intelligence is the representation of a character's ability to learn, their experiences and learned knowledge and their ability to utilize said knowledge. As such this is the only Stat that can actually be upgraded just by surviving each day, however you only get 0.1 percent, so it takes ten days of survival to gain a Intelligence point. High Intelligence characters are all but immune to magic and can even use an opponent's strength against them… provided that they know how to that is. Skills that rely heavily on Intelligence are: Magic, Chakra Control, Alchemy, Strategy, Encoding/Decoding and Poison-Making. Each Point of Intelligence adds 10 Points of Mana, every one hundred points of Mana adds 1 point of Mana regeneration._

**Dexterity (DEX):** _Dexterity is the representation of the flexibility and agility of a character, as well as a character's hand-eye coordination and grip stability. As such Dexterity is required for the use of ranged weapons and certain high-level martial arts or Taijutsu moves. Stealth, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu rely heavily on Dexterity as it is required for certain motions. Characters with high Dexterity can dodge magic and attacks with ease. Skills that rely heavily on Dexterity are: Pick-pocketing, Poisoning, Arson, Acrobatics, Archery, Lock-picking and Climbing. Each point of Dexterity adds 10 points to a characters Speed and Five points to their Reflexes and Agility._

**Endurance (END):**_ Endurance is the representation of a character's health, stamina and magic. High levels of endurance means that a character can fight longer and last longer without needing to sleep or rest. However the higher a character's endurance the more they have to eat in order to regenerate or maintain their health, stamina and magic. Skills that rely heavily on Endurance are: Fitness, Climbing, Blacksmithing, Dual-Wielding, Two-Handed Weaponry, Archery, Hunting and Sailing. Each Point of Endurance adds 10 HP, 20 Stamina Points and 1 Stamina Regen._

**Spirit:** _Spirit is the representation of a character's willpower, determination and charisma. Spirit determines a character's ability to resist negative influences and spells, the amount and severity of their training and their ability to influence others. Characters with high spirit can resist magics easily and can influence enemies over to their side, however fanatics or opponent's with a higher Spirit are immune. Skills that rely heavily on Spirit are: Conversation, Bribery, Flattery, Spell-Resistance, Public Speaking, Persuasion, Training and Revelations. Each Point of Spirit adds five to Charisma and increases Reputation Gains by 1%._

-PR-

**Shinobi Only**

**Chakra:** _The Life-Blood of a Shinobi, Chakra is determined by adding up a character's Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Endurance and Spirit and dividing it by half. Chakra is vitally important for Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu without it these three schools cannot be used. Each Point of Chakra is worth 10 Mana and 20 Stamina._

_-PR-_

_**Shinobi Clan Backgrounds**_

_**Aburame:**__ The Aburame clan have mastered a form of combat that involves the use of specially bred insects that are contained within their very own bodies. While this does lead to an incredible skill that can drain opponent's chakra, this has the downside of making the Aburame incapable of utilizing most ordinary Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. The Aburame also have to be very careful with their emotions due to their insects reacting to strong emotions._

_Perks: Genjutsu Immune, Strong Will, Emotionless._

_Clan Skill: Kikaichū (Parasitic Destruction Insects) _

_**Akimichi:**__ The Akimichi clan are masters of body manipulation jutsu, by rapidly converting excess fat to energy they can rapidly transform themselves into giants of the battlefield capable of shrugging off many blows and crushing smaller enemies, this had lead to their clan having a reputation of large appetites and a sensitivity to the word 'fat'_

_Perks: Battle Rage Akimichi, Superior Endurance, Weight to Energy conversion._

_Clan Skill: Body Manipulation Jutsu._

_**Civilian:**__ Not a clan per say, but Shinobi of civilian stock are still somewhat powerful, albeit when compared to clan-based Shinobi they come up rather short. Civilians are disadvantaged with smaller chakra reserves, but have greater chakra control because of this._

_Perks: Smaller Chakra Reserves, Superior Chakra Control._

_**Hyūga:**__ The Hyūga clan are renowned for their bloodline Dojutsu the Byakugan, the Byakugan allows the clan a supreme 360 degrees of vision and the ability to see targets chakra, the Byakugan also has a range of between 200 meters to well over one and a half kilometers. The Hyūga have mastered the use of their Byakugan as a weapon by pairing it with the Juken (Gentle Fist) a hand-to-hand style based upon pressure point strikes and disabling the chakra network._

_Perks: Extreme Chakra Control, Superior Speed._

_Clan Skill: Juken (Gentle Fist)_

_Bloodline: Byakugan_

_**Kurama: **__The Kurama clan is known for their unnamed bloodline, despite being unnamed their bloodline has the capability of crafting superior Genjutsus then that of an ordinary Shinobi, even to the point of the Genjutsus having a physical form and being capable of actually killing their targets._

_Perks: Superior Chakra Control, Hidden Demons_

_Bloodline: Unnamed (Superior and Corporeal Genjutsus)_

_**Namikaze:**__ The Namikaze clan is fairly unknown, at least it was before the clan head (And only living clan member) Minato Namikaze became the Yondaime Hokage. This has lead to the once unknown clan being thrust into the light once more. The Namikaze have a fairly large chakra pool compared to most Shinobi (Although it is still nothing compared to the legendary Uzumaki reserves) and have a hereditary elemental connection with Wind and ironically Lightning Chakra._

_Perks: Large Chakra Reserves, Hereditary Elements – Wind and Lightning._

_**Nara:**__ The Nara clan has been around for at least five hundred years, although the males have a hereditary laziness, their extreme intelligence and ability to manipulate shadows have made them into one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. The Nara are also well known for their raising of deer and the medicines they make from the ingredients and reagents extracted from their deer._

_Perks: Superior Chakra Reserves, Inherited Genius, Hereditary Laziness._

_Clan Skill: Shadow Manipulation._

_**Sarutobi:**__ The Sarutobi clan has been known since the founding of Konoha, experts in Fire jutsu and Bojutsu (Staff Techniques) the Sarutobi's have filled the niche of mid to long range experts since the founding of Konoha. Thrust into the limelight by having their Clan Head (at the time) Hiruzen Sarutobi become Sandaime Hokage, the Sarutobi have all but secured their place in Konoha._

_Perks: Hereditary Element – Fire, Hereditary Summons – Monkey._

_Clan Skill: Bojutsu_

_**Senju:**__ The Senju clan is truly ancient with roots as far back as the Rikudō Sennin himself. The Senju clan is well known for both its enmity with the Uchiha and their part in the founding of Konohagakure no Sato. One of their number, Hashirama Senju was renowned for his Mokuton abilities, while his brother Tobirama was known for his inhuman control over his Water chakra and water in general. It is unfortunate that this once great clan now only has a single member and may very well go extinct in the next century._

_Perks: Extreme Chakra Control, Hereditary Elements – Water and Earth, Large Chakra Reserves._

_Clan Skill/s: Supreme Water Control (Possibly Extinct)_

_Bloodline: Mokuton (Possibly Extinct)_

_**Uchiha:**__ The Uchiha clan, like the Senju is truly ancient, their legacy stretches back to the very beginning of the Age of Shinobi. The Uchiha are well known for four things, Their Dojutsu the Sharingan, their control over Fire Chakra, their extreme capability for holding grudges and their arrogance. The Uchiha have feuded with the Senju since the beginning of the Age of Shinobi, only the creation of Konoha lead to peace between the two, how steady that peace is, is very debatable._

_Perks: Superior Chakra Control, Superior Chakra Reserves, Hereditary Element - Fire_

_Clan Skills: Interceptor Fist_

_Bloodline: Sharingan_

_**Uzumaki:**__ The Uzumaki clan is one of if not the oldest known clan to exist, there is creditable evidence of their clan having existed several centuries before the Rikudō Sennin was born. The Uzumaki have always been known for their Fūinjutsu, however around two hundred years after the Rikudō Sennin, a number of their members became Jinchūriki in order to protect the Bijuu from the conflict between the (At the time) newborn clans of Uchiha and Senju. Because of this the Uzumaki have enjoyed a number of benefits from having been descended from Jinchūriki. Amongst these bonuses are their Legendary Chakra Reserves, their Inhuman Regeneration and their Infinite Stamina. Of lesser not is their unbreakable willpower, it has been said that since their founding not one Uzumaki has ever broken under torture. Their clan is also renowned for their skills in Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu (Which due to their charka reserves allows them to throw around high level Ninjutsu like it was nothing)_

_Perks: Legendary Chakra Reserves, Inhuman Regeneration, Infinite Stamina, Unbreakable Spirit, Origin of Fūinjutsu, Hereditary Summons – Hydra._

_Clan Skills: Uzumaki-Level Fūinjutsu, Uzumaki Kenjutsu and Uzumaki-Style Ninjutsu_

_Bloodline: Blood of the Jinchūriki._

_**Yamanaka:**__ The Yamanaka clan is fairly young all things considered, however they are incredibly powerful despite their youth. The Yamanaka are master mind-walkers and manipulators, because of this they have greater control of their chakra then most and are all but immune to mental tricks._

_Perks: Genjutsu Immune, Resilient Sprit, Superior Chakra Control._

_Clan Skill: Mind Jutsus._

_**Yuki:**__ Nearly extinct, the Yuki clan are famous for their ability to manipulate Ice, water and wind. They were pushed to the edge of extinction during the Kiri Bloodline Purges, the location of the last survivor of the clan is unknown._

_Perks: Hereditary Elements – Water and Wind._

_Clan Skill: Hyōton (Ice Release)_

_-PR-_

_**Shinobi Only Perks**_

_**Genjutsu Immune:**__ This Perk is what it says, the bearer is immune to Genjutsus, however only those that directly affect them and are below SS-Rank._

_**Strong Will:**__ 'No matter how the wind howls, the mountain will never bow' bearers of this perk are nigh immune to all attempts to break their spirit, their mind however isn't as protected._

_**Emotionless:**__ While not seemingly a perk, those who are emotionless are less affected by the deaths of comrades and enemies, beware psychopathic tendencies find fertile ground in bearers of this perk._

_**Battle Rage Akimichi:**__ 'I'm Not FAT' beware the rage of a Akimichi when you have called them fat, overweight or other insulting terms related to an abundance of horizontal size. Akimichi in this state will strike with everything they have, at the cost of accuracy and intelligence they gain nigh immunity to damage and Genjutsu._

_**Superior Endurance:**__ Those with Superior Endurance gain +15 to Endurance Stat increases each level up._

_**Weight to Energy conversion:**__ Akimichi are capable of turning excess fat into energy, at the rate of 50 chakra points for each kilogram of excess 'flab'._

_**Smaller Chakra Reserves:**__ Civilians and unfortunate Clan children are cursed with smaller reserves. Instead of halving the combined score of a Shinobi's Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Endurance and Spirit, instead only twenty percent of the score is used instead._

_**Superior Chakra Control:**__ A Shinobi with this perk gains plus 15% to their base Chakra control and lose 5% less control for each level up._

_**Extreme Chakra Control:**__ A Shinobi with this perk gains plus 30% to their base Chakra control and lose 10% less control for each level up._

_**Superior Speed:**__ A character with this perk move 20% fast in both land speed and close-range combat._

_**Hidden Demons:**__ The Kurama clan is cursed with the ability to bring their inner demons to life. Plus 100 to Intelligence at the cost of a 30% chance of losing control each time they use a Genjutsu._

_**Large Chakra Reserves: **__Shinobi born from clans or family going back generations have larger Chakra reserves then most. Instead of halving the combined score of a Shinobi's Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Endurance and Spirit, instead sixty percent of the score is used instead._

_**Hereditary Element/s:**__ Shinobi Clans and Families can often pick up a hereditary element from generations of affinity to a certain element._

_**Hereditary Summons:**__ Shinobi Clans and Families that have formed a summons contract often pass it down through the generations leading to a hereditary summons._

_**Superior Chakra Reserves:**__ Shinobi born from clans or family going back generations can have much larger Chakra reserves then most. Instead of halving the combined score of a Shinobi's Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Endurance and Spirit, instead seventy-five percent of the score is used instead._

_**Inherited Genius:**__ Sometimes smarts are inherited by the following generations, however this is not guaranteed. Plus 20 points to Intelligence each level and instead of point one of a point for each day survived, Geniuses gain point two of a point allowing them to gain a new Intelligence point every five days._

_**Hereditary Laziness:**__ Like genius laziness can be inherited, the Nara males are great examples of this. -50% of Strength, Dexterity and Endurance training points._

_**Legendary Chakra Reserves: **__The Uzumaki are unique in this world for having reserves that a God would envy. Instead of halving the combined score of a Shinobi's Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Endurance and Spirit, instead two hundred percent of the score is used instead._

_**Inhuman Regeneration:**__ Uzumaki are nigh invulnerable bastards and everyone knows it, to kill an Uzumaki instant kill shots to the head are recommended. 500 HP Regen per second. Full Health Regeneration after five hours of sleep._

_**Infinite Stamina:**__ Uzumaki can just keep going and going, in all ways. Stamina is Infinite and never goes down._

_**Unbreakable Spirit:**__ Uzumaki are some of the most stubborn SOBs in existence, this perk reflects that. Uzumakis are immune to Genjutsu B-Rank or lower, Uzumakis are immune to the Crushing Fear, Suppressed, Isolated, Hated, Despised and Terror Statuses, +20 to Spirit each Level._

_**Origin of Fūinjutsu:**__ All Fūinjutsu in existence has its roots in the Uzumaki clans techniques, because of this the last level of Fūinjutsu instead of being called Grandmaster-Level is instead called Uzumaki-Level. +200% to Fūinjutsu Training, Never fail when creating Seals or Tags. -50% chance of failing to disarm or alter a Seal._

_**Resilient Spirit:**__ Those rare few individuals bearing a Resilient Spirit are immune to any Genjutsu below B-Rank and any Negative Mental Statuses that are externally applied._

_**Battle Rage:**__ One of the ultimate techniques for a close-range fighter, sacrificing intelligence and strategy for mindless attacks and immunity to pain. -1000 Intelligence when Active, -90% of Damage when Active, Immune to Pain, Crippling Pain and Terminal Pain statuses when active._

_-PR-_

**Titles**

_**Civilian:**__ +10% to all Non-Shinobi, Non-Weapon Skill Training._

_**-Shinobi Ranks-**_

_**Academy Student:**__ +50% to Academy-Level Skill Training, +25% EXP gain till Level 15._

_**Genin:**__ +50% to Genin-Level Skill Training, +50% EXP gain till Level 30._

_**Chunin:**__ +50% to Chunin-Level Skill Training, +75% EXP gain till Level 60_

_**Tokubetsu Jounin:**__ +50% to Chunin-Level Skill Training, +50% to Jounin-Level Skill Training, +100% EXP gain till Level 150._

_**Jounin:**__ +75% to Jounin-Level Skill Training, +150% EXP gain till Level 300._

_**ANBU:**__ +100% to Jounin-Level Skill Training, +200% EXP gain till Level 500._

_**Kage:**__ +200% to All Skill Training, +300% EXP gain, No Level Cap._

_**-Jinchūriki- **__(All Jinchūriki gain the 'Isolated' and 'Forgotten Humanity' Status Effects)_

_**Ichibi Jinchūriki:**__ +50% to Wind Affinity Skill Training, +50 END each Level, Insomnia Status, Unstable Status, Bloodthirsty Status._

_**Nibi Jinchūriki:**__ +50% to Fire Affinity Skill Training, +25 END, +25 INT each Level, Heat Status, Strong Instinct Status, +50% to Necromantic Magic Skill Training._

_**Sanbi Jinchūriki:**__ +50% to Water Affinity Skill Training, +25 END, +25 SPR each Level, Turtle Shell Status, Water Breathing Status, Wave Master Status._

_**Yonbi Jinchūriki:**__ +50% to Fire/Earth Affinity Skill Training, +50 END each Level, Lava Monster Status, Fire Immunity Status, Sturdy Status._

_**Gobi Jinchūriki:**__ +50% to Water/Fire/Wind Affinity Skill Training, +50 END, +25 STR each Level, Steam Lord Status, Recluse Status._

_**Rokubi Jinchūriki:**__ +50% Water/Wind Affinity Skill Training, +20 END, +35 INT each Level, Bubble Master Status, Acidic Skin Status, Water Breathing Status._

_**Nanabi Jinchūriki:**__ +50% Wind Affinity Skill Training, +25 STR, +20 DEX, +20 END each Level, Insectoid Flight Skill, Bug Master/Mistress Status._

_**Hachibi Jinchūriki:**__ +50% to All Affinity Skill Training, +30 STR, +10 INT, +25 DEX, +20 END each Level, Raging Beast Status, Desire of Freedom Status._

_**Kyūbi Jinchūriki:**__ +100% to Fire/Wind Affinity Skill Training, +50% to Earth/Water/Lightning Affinity Skill Training, +40 STR, +40 INT, +40 DEX, +40 END, +40 SPR each Level, Lord/Lady of Jinchūriki Status, Extreme Regeneration Status, Negative Emotion Sensing Skill._

_**-Job Titles-**_

_**Alchemist:**__ +50% to Alchemical Creation quality, +50% to Alchemical Creation sale price_

_**Archivist:**__ Perfect Map of Library, +150% to Reading Speed, +150 to Languages – Written Skill Training._

_**Architect:**__ +50% to stability of designed buildings, +50% to commission for designing._

_**Baker:**__ +100% to Baked Goods Quality, -25% to Baking Time. +50 to Cooking Skill Training._

_**Blacksmith:**__ +50% to Blacksmith Goods Quality, +50% to Blacksmith Goods Sales Price, +50% to Maximum Repairable Durability (To a maximum of 200%)_

_**Brewer:**__ +50% to Alcoholic Beverage Quality, +50% to Alcoholic Beverage Sales Price, +25% to Inebriation Time, -25% to Hangover Status._

_**Chef:**__ +50% to Cooked Food Quality, +50% to Cooked Food Sales Price, +25% to Cooked Food HP restoration, +25% to Cooked Food Stamina restoration, +25% to Cooked Food Mana restoration, +50% to Cooked Food Chakra restoration._

_**Cartographer:**__ +100% to Map Quality, +200% to Map Accuracy, +100% to Map Sales Price, +50% to Biome Identification._

_**Demolitionist:**__ +100% to Explosives Radius, +100% to Blast Power, -50% to Explosives Price, -5% to Reputation Gains, +10% to Reputation Losses._

_**Engineer:**__ +100% to Engineered Object/Tool/Weapon complexity, +50% to Engineered Object Quality, +50% to Engineered Object Sales Price. -50% to Item Deconstruction Time, -25% chance of Material Loss in Item Deconstruction. _

_**Genjutsu Master:**__ +75% to Genjutsu Duration, +50% to Genjutsu effectiveness, All Genjutsu are casted at one level above normal E.G E-Rank becomes D-Rank. -50% Genjutsu Chakra Cost._

_**Imbuer:**__ +100% to Imbued Item Effect, +100% to Imbued Item charge, -50% to Imbuing Cost, -75% chance of Imbuing Failure._

_**Kenjutsu Master:**__ +100% chance to Critical Sword Hits, +50% to Basic Sword Damage, -50% Chakra/Stamina cost for Kenjutsu Abilities._

_**Miner:**__ +50% to Mined Ore Quality, +50% to Mined Gem Rarity, +150% to Mined Goods Sales Price, +50% to Chance of Ore/Gem Vein discovery._

_**Navigator:**__ -50% chance of getting Lost, +50% to Astronomy Skill Training, Master Star Chart Creation Unlocked._

_**Ninjutsu Master:**__ +50% to Ninjutsu Power, +50% to Ninjutsu Elemental Interaction, -50% of Ninjutsu Chakra Cost. All Ninjutsu casted at one level above normal, E.G an E-Rank becomes D-Rank in power._

_**Ranger:**__ +50% to Survival Skill Training, +50% to Hunting Chance of Success, +50% to Navigation Skill Training. -50% to Natural Creature Aggression._

_**Sailor:**__ +50% to Sailor Skill Training, +50% to Navigation Training, +50% to Charting Skill Training, +50% to Mapping Skill Training._

_**Sealer:**__ +100% to Fūinjutsu Seal Quality, +50% to Fūinjutsu Seal Power, -50% chance of Seal Failure. Uzumaki-Level Fūinjutsu unlocked._

_**Soldier:**__ +50% to All Weapons Skills, +50% to Strength Training, +50% to Endurance Training._

_**Taijutsu Master:**__ +100% to Hand-to-Hand Combat Damage, +50% to Taijutsu Ability Damage, -50% to Taijutsu Ability Stamina/Chakra Cost._

_**Technician:**__ +25% to Raiton Affinity, +50% to Construction Skill Training._

_-PR-_

**Title Prefixes**

**Prefixes:**

_**Lazy:**__-10% to all Training Skill Bonuses._

_**Determined:**__ +20% to Mental intimidation resistance._

_**Perfectionist:**__ +20% to Crafting Time, +50% to Crafted Item Quality._

_**Courageous:**__ -50% chance of getting Afraid or Terrified Statuses._

_**Weakened:**__ -25% to Physical Abilities. -20 STR, DEX and END._

_**Intelligent:**__ +20% to Intelligence based Skill Training._

_**Perverted:**__ -50% to Reputation Gains, -25% to interactions with the opposite gender._

_**Pure:**__ +25% to Reputation Gains, +50% to interactions with the opposite gender, +20% to relationship development. -25% to realization of Desire and Affection._

_**Dense:**__ -100% to realization of Desire and Affection, +20% to relationship development._

_-PR-_

_Okay now the Poll._

_The Poll is…_

_Should Naruto be able to permanently give others the ability to utilize the Video Game abilities?_

_The responses will be _

_Yes,_

_No,_

_I Don't Care._

_dragonsong2795 out._


	4. Forum and Clarification

**Naruto the Game Forum and Clarification**

_This is not an update nor part of the public review, this is two things:_

_First: I have started (renamed) a forum (Link on my profile) called Dragonsong2795 Story Discussions (very creative don't you think?) and started a topic for Naruto the Game, if anyone has ideas, suggestions or comments on the story involving Game Mechanics or Plot this is the place for it. I may add another topic for Reader/Reviewer created Quests and OCs to be submitted for approval._

_Second: People seem to be getting the wrong idea (My fault, Mea Culpa) that the Poll is for Naruto to give others the exact same gamer access that he has. It's not. If it is done it'll allows Naruto to take three others back through the game with him with their memories intact (Yes I'll be doing the Cliché die at point X and return to Point Y to start again, also not Sakura or Sasuke) they'll have some abilities, but they'll be restricted on learning skills and improving their stats, they'll be called Companions. Naruto then would get the ability to later create Followers that have an even more restricted access to the ability. This is so While Naruto is OP he won't end up with an Aizen complex and he won't do everything but will instead get allies that can and will help him much more than most do._

_If enough ask I'll reset the Poll (Already over sixty percent said No!) so it can be revoted on due to my mistake of not clarifying._

_So to recap, some ability not all. And later on pretty much just access to Stats screen and Inventory._

_dragonsong2795 secretly bowing out_


	5. Naruto: The Game - Teaser

_Cause I'm a huge Asshole I'm going to give out a 1,900 word spoiler for the Currently incomplete first chapter of Naruto: The Game – Highschool DxD Expansion (Final Title) This will be the first time I list Naruto stats and it may change, I've already altered it three Times!_

_Just a thing, for Achievements I've added Rewards for completing each one, if an achievement rewards says Item: (Example Hitai-ate) it means that Naruto gets the item, but if it says Item Unlocked: (Example Kabuto's Seventh Chunin Exam Shinobi Cards) it means that Naruto can craft, buy or discover those items in the world._

_There is currently over ten thousand words for this chapter, it looks like it might even hit fifteen or god forbid twenty thousand. So this might just take the record for both longest chapter and longest prologue, it might also set the example that I will have to write Ten K chapters. Oh well, I'm having a great deal of fun writing this._

**Naruto: The Game Teaser**

'**Cause, Yeah I'm that big of an Asshole**

**-NtG-**

**Prologue**

**Game OVER!**

**-NtG-**

_GASP_

Naruto's face is slowly turning blue as he chokes to death, nearby Sasuke's face goes pale as he begins to remember the last time he saw faces like that. The night of the Massacre. Around Naruto a massive pool of blood spreads as his ravaged heart attempts to keep him alive.

As Naruto breathes his last breath the world begins to distort, everything begins to break down into glowing green polygons. Sasuke slowly crumbles into glowing dust. Everything then goes black.

**-NtG-**

GASP

Naruto shoots up, heart pounding, blood racing. Then he stops, takes a deep breath and looks around. He is sitting in the middle of a vast white room, the only apparent break in the monotony of the place are several pillars holding the roof up, but they only seem to enhance the monotony rather than break it.

Then a glowing blue panel appears in front of Naruto, around the size of the Academy Classroom Blackboards. It had two words on it

**Game Over**

Naruto looks around once more and then asks "What happened?"

"You died" comes the surprising answer.

Naruto whirls around to face the one who spoke, he is faced with what appears to be a young girl of only eight or nine years with silver hair that reaches her ankles, golden eyes and wearing a intricate bronze kimono with images of dragons and hourglasses all over it in gold and silver thread.

Naruto frowns at the girl, he knows somewhere in his soul that this is no normal girl, that and normal girls usually don't have glowing golden eyes, so he asks the obvious question "Who are you?" maybe not quite the obvious question.

The girl smirks at him in a manner that makes him shiver slightly "I… am Fate, Naruto. I find it sad that you don't believe in me"

Naruto jumps back with his arms shielding him "Wait- Wait, you're Fate… as in the idea that everything has a predestined destiny and we're just pawns that can't change anything?" Despite being an idiot some… most… ninety-nine percent of the time, Naruto is almost terrifyingly intelligent the remaining one percent of the time.

Fate nods and then shakes her head "Yes and No, I am to be precise the one who records the present and measures out the most likely future, I am called Fate. I however don't have any effect on mortal lives, I simply point out the most likely end point of each living being. Whether or not you actually reach that end point is completely up to the hands of Chance and Freewill. You especially Naruto. Eight hundred and forty seven times I have stated that you will die, each in a different and varied manner. Thirty two million, seven hundred and forty eight thousand, three hundred and eleven times I have predicted your future. Of BOTH of those, I have never been correct once. You Naruto have a knack for changing (loath as I am to say it) 'Fate' and I am absolutely fascinated by it. That leads us to why you are here now"

Naruto frowns "What do you mean?"

Fate smiles sadly and then starts to explain "You died Naruto, that's supposed to be it, kaput, nil zip, nadda. You go to the afterlife and live happily, however, like I said before you can change 'Fate' so you're going to. Before you died I altered your world to become a 'Video Game' style world. As such it allows you to return from death under certain circumstances and allows you to start from the beginning, but this time with the knowledge you had before. Or basically I can send you back to when you were six and you'll start knowing everything you do right now. However there will be slight differences so some of your future knowledge will be invalidated, but that can't be helped"

Naruto shakes his head in confusion "I don't get it! Why me? Why the Dobe of Konoha? I mean sure I'm unpredictable, but why would you got to all this trouble for me?"

Fate then stalks forwards and grabs Naruto in a hug "Because out of all of the tens of trillions of worlds, only you do not follow my predictions, only you are unpredictable enough for me to be wrong, and I enjoy that. I didn't want to see the only person in all of creation that can ignore 'Fate' lost. Not do I want your world to continue down the path it was on. If I had let it continue the Kyūbi would have broken loose and destroyed Konoha and less than five years later the entire world would be trapped in an eternal illusion that would lead to the death and starvation of all beings. Nothing but dust and a insane immortal for the rest of eternity. I don't want that" Fate slowly begins to cry.

Naruto on pure instinct wraps his arms around the Incarnation of Predestination and lets her cry her sorrows out. Once she has done he asks "Okay then, will you explain to me what a Video Game is? I've never played one"

Fate nods and then turns to the 'Game Over' screen and taps it, it changes to a list

**Final Statistics**

**Naruto Uzumaki-?**

_**General**_

**Health Points: 0/21500 (850/Sec Regen)**

**Chakra: 19450 (350/Min Regen)**

**Mana: 7250 (72.5 Regen)**

**Stamina: Infinite (2150 Regen)**

**Level 21**

**Active Title: Genin Kyūbi Jinchūriki**

**Title Prefixes: Pure, Dense, Determined**

**Inactive Titles: ?, ?, Hero of Wave, Heir of the Uzumaki.**

**Gender: Male**

**Strength: 1300 (+450)**

**Intelligence: 1300 (-575)**

**Dexterity: 1300 (+500)**

**Endurance: 1300 (+850)**

**Spirit: 1300 (+1000) **

**Statuses: Lord of Jinchūriki, Extreme Regeneration, Shocked, Betrayed, Chidori Strike.**

**Perks: Legendary Chakra Reserves, Inhuman Regeneration, Infinite Stamina, Unbreakable Spirit, Origin of Fūinjutsu, Hereditary Summons – Hydra Hereditary Elements – Wind, Water and Lightning.**

_**Skills**_

**Chakra Control: -55%**

**Chunin Ninjutsu: LV 45**

**Academy Genjutsu: LV 0**

**Academy Taijutsu: LV 5**

**Academy Fūinjutsu LV 0**

**Academy Kenjutsu LV 2**

**Ichibi Jinchūriki Bijuu Chakra Usage: LV 2**

**Academy Bunshin: LV 0**

**Academy Kawarimi: LV 3**

**Kage Henge: LV 10**

**Chunin Oiroke no Jutsu: LV 5**

**Academy Kage Bunshin: LV 8**

**Academy Summoning: LV 7**

**Academy Rasengan: LV 4**

**Journeyman Trap-Making: LV 45**

**Genin Shinobi Small Arms: LV 25**

**Academy Shinobi Team Tactics (Konoha): LV 2**

**Novice Cooking: LV 1**

**Novice Gathering: LV 4**

**Novice Gardening: LV 11**

**Expert Brawling: LV 80**

**Master Pranking: LV 100 – Maxed.**

_**Achievements**_

**Prankster of Konoha:**_ Prank Konoha by painting the Hokage Monument – Pranking Skill: Mastered._

**Genin?:**_ Pass the First Genin Test – Item: Hitai-ate_

**The Secret!:**_Find out the Truth of your Life – Title: Kyūbi Jinchūriki._

**Genin!:**_Pass the Second Genin Test – Title: Genin._

**Tora, Tora, Tora!:**_Urge to kill Tora, Rising! – Quest unlocked: Slay Tora_

**Ambushed!:**_Defeat the Demon Brother's Ambush – Skill unlocked: Chain Wielding._

**Demon in the Mists!:**_Encounter Zabuza! – Status Gained: Forged by Fire._

**A Chance Meeting:**_ Encounter Haku – Title Prefixes: Pure, Dense_

**Hero's Always Arrive at the Last Second:**_Complete the 'Hero of Wave' Quest line – Status unlocked: Hero of Wave – Title: Hero of Wave._

**Mirror, Mirror:**_Defeat Haku – Starting Option 'Yuki' unlocked_

**Unbreakable Spirit:**_Pass the Chunin Exam's First Stage – Title Prefix: Determined._

**A Snake in the Leaf:**_Encounter Orochimaru – Status Gained: Snake Cautious._

**Survival:**_Pass the Chunin Exam's Second Stage – Item Unlocked: Kabuto's Seventh Chunin Exam Cards._

**Dog Breath!:**_Defeat Kiba in the Preliminaries – Starting Option 'Inuzuka' unlocked._

**Gama-Sennin!:**_ Encounter Jiraiya – Skill unlocked: Summoning._

**Malicious Power:**_Use the Kyūbi's power consciously for the First time – Skill unlocked: Jinchūriki Bijuu Chakra Usage._

**That's BIG!:**_Summon Gamabunta – Skill level: Summoning_

**I'm here!:**_ Make it to the Chunin Exam Final's Stadium – Item Unlocked: Finals Light Armor._

**Shattered Destiny:**_Defeat Neji in the Finals – Quest unlocked: 'Derailing Fate'_

**Betrayal: **_Defeat the Oto/Suna Invasion – World Map Unlocked._

**A Will of Fire:**_ Defeat Gaara (Shukaku Controlled Version) – Reputation Suna – Exalted._

**The Red Dawn:**_ Encounter the Akatsuki – Quest unlocked: Defeating the Dawn_

**The Legendary Sucker:**_ Encounter Tsunade – Quest unlocked: Sucker's Bet_

**A Broken Curse:**_Win the Shodaime's Necklace from Tsunade – Quest Complete: Sucker's Bet, Item: Hashirama's Necklace._

**This is my Choice:**_ Complete the 'Orochimaru's Return' Quest – Quest unlocked: Companionship, Romance unlocked._

**The Return:**_ Return Tsunade to Konoha – Item Unlocked: Sandaime's Crystal Ball._

**Godaime:**_Have Tsunade or Jiraiya become Godaime Hokage – Legendary Quest unlocked: Sannin Apprenticeship._

**Broken****Dream: **_Start the 'Sasuke Retrieval' Quest – Status Gained: Betrayed, Status Lost: Forged by Fire._

**Shh… it's a Secret:**_ Discover a Secret Skill – Secret Skill Book unlocked – Item: Unusual Piece of Paper._

**Impressive Skills:**_ Master a Skill to Level 100 (Spell-Resistance and Chakra Control not included) – Skill Training 25% more effective._

_**Ending**_

**Slain at the Valley of the End: **_Starting Option 'Civilian' unlocked, +25% damage to Uchiha enemies in future games._

_-__**NtG-**_

Naruto stares at the list for a while and then asks "So… what does this all mean?"

Fate smiles at Naruto "This is a listing of your general status and abilities Naruto, you made it as far as Level 21, which is impressive for a Rookie Genin. You didn't discover anything about your past so some of your titles are still locked and you discovered some starting options and items that you can't use right now"

Naruto cocks his head "Why not?"

Fate smirks "Because I'll be using the New Game+ option, it'll let you start again from Age 6 when you started the Academy with everything you know now, but you have to start with the same starting options that you had to begin with"

Naruto nods "Okay, so what differences are there? I remember you said there'll be differences and is there a tutorial?"

Fate nods while grinning "Yes, the differences, for one Hinata's mother Hikari is still alive and not all of the Uchiha's were killed in the massacre. So Sasuke's mother Mikoto is still alive. Also there is a added secret for you to find that I won't spoil"

Naruto glares playful at Fate "That's not fair!"

Fate then hits Naruto with a deadpan stare "Says the guy who'll get a bonus to learning and will quickly overpower all of his classmates"

Naruto flinches, while he wants to be strong and become the Hokage, he doesn't like the idea that his classmates don't get that same advantage… after all none of them are interested in being Hokage "You're right, is there any way to give my classmates this advantage?"

Fate stops and thinks for a second "There might be, but I'll have to think on it, they won't be as strong as you Naruto not matter what. But first let's do the Tutorial so you can get a feel for the game"

Fate walks up to the blue screen and taps it, the list of Final Statistics is replaced with words all of which have a Hidden Village symbol behind them.

**Main Menu**

**New Game (Whirlpool)**

**New Game+ (Leaf + Whirlpool)**

**Tutorial (Leaf)**

**Extras (Iwa)**

**Options (Kiri)**

**Achievements (Kumo)**

Fate taps the **Tutorial** symbol and the white fades away to become a vast empty plain of grass that sways in the wind, more opaque blue screens can be seen in the distance. Naruto walks up to the closest one and taps it like Fate did with the Main Menu, as Naruto does this Fate vanishes is a bronze light to work on Naruto's request.

_-NtG-_

_To anyone who wants to take up the challenge of:_

_A: Figuring out what the Hidden Secret is_

_OR_

_B: Naming suitable Rewards for and/or adding new Achievements, go ahead. Credit WILL be given for anyone who helps. As well as the right to send in the profile for either an OC character to start a Quest OR a Quest itself._

_dragonsong2795._

_P.S: I was playing 'Cards Against humanity' not long ago and that might v\be why I'm doing such an asshole move. Anyone who knows what that is will get it, everyone else... look it up its a lot of fun, twisted as all hell, but a lot of fun._


	6. Released

**Released**

_This is a bit late, but I have release the full story of Naruto: The Game Highschool DxD version, sorry for the delay in mentioning it, dragonsong2795_


End file.
